ben_10_ultimate_reboot_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos in the Anur System Appearance Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw like hands. He has light-green skin with black lines running all over him. His skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil. He can deform his shape to appear like wisps of grey, somewhat transparent flame. He has one green eye with a black pupil. The Ultimatrix symbol is located on his chest. When possessing someone, he has a green glow. Abilities Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent as well through physical contact. Also, he can phase parts of himself through people to cause them pain or to shock them into submission, with it also being shown that he can make people feel deathly cold by moving through them. Ghostfreak can fly, has a movable eye, can become invisible, and can survive in space. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. He can also gain access to the powers once he possesses them. Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, Ghostfreak has also been seen using them to grab heavy objects. Ghostfreak's tentacles are strong enough to lift a bus full of people. These tentacles can grow sharp thorns which can be used as lethal weapons. Ghostfreak's true form, without his protective skin, has telekinetic abilities and energy beam projection. His true form also has sharp teeth and claws, as well as an inverted skull. His outer skin protects him from burning in the sunlight. Ghostfreak is immune to energy absorption abilities, as an Ectonurite has no life force in the conventional sense. Ghostfreak can rotate his skull. Ghostfreak can alter his shape and deform like gas by making himself into a smoke like wispy form. Ghostfreak, and other Ectonurites, don't have life energy in them, and Ectonurites are not alive in the same way that most life forms are. Weaknesses Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility. Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. His intangibility seems to require conscious thought to activate, so opponents will be able to hit him if he's caught off guard. Ghostfreak's DNA was linked to the conscious, memories, and personality of Zs'Skayr, who took over Ben and freed himself after the Ultimatrix timed out, making Ghostfreak a dangerous alien to use. However, Ghostfreak now exists independently from Zs'Skayr, complete with Ben's personality, so this is no longer an issue. His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. Magic can also harm Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie for example. History *Ghostfreak made his debut in Bug Invasion, where he battled Sydney and Mauric *In Ghostfreak Removed, he battled the Circus Freaks until he lost control due to Zs'Skayr's conciousness and escaped from the Ultimatrix. *In Anur Invasion, his DNA was rescanned without trapping Zs'Skayr in the Ultimatrix and then gained an ultimate form and transformed into it. Appearances *Bug Invasion(First Appearance) *Ghostfreak Removed(Escaped) *Anur Invasion(Goes Ultimate) Etymology *Ghostfreak's species name comes from the word, "ectoplasm." *Ghostfreak's planet name comes from the word, "phantom." Trivia *Ghostfreak's DNA was fused with Zs'Skayr, giving him his personality making him somewhat uncontrollable. Only was Controllable when he just scanned Zs'Skayr's DNA rather than trapping him into the Ultimatrix. Category:Aliens